The New Girl
by JulesCapulet
Summary: Set straight after the last line in City of F.A. A strange new girl sends the Mortal Instruments characters into a whirlwind adventure. Is Sebastian really a good guy now? And could this new girl be worse than he was? SebastianxMystery Girl in future...


**Hey Guys, This is my first FanFic so please be gentle. I know it's not exactly utterly fantastic i'm a newbie so, like i said, try and be a bit easy on me would ya? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the characters. Except for Juliet. Or most or most of the setting for the story. That belongs to Cassandra C. The great goddess of word (or one of manyXD).**

* * *

><p>"We are one" Jace whispered, echoing the very words Sebastian's 'voice' had murmured only moments earlier. Staring into his 'brother's' black, soul-less eyes for what seemed like an eternity (though it had really been more like seconds).<p>

All of a sudden, there was a flash of white next to them and when they turned to see what it was, Jace let out a gasp. On the ground, at the boy's feet lay an unconscious girl who looked to be about 16 or 17 years old. Lying on the ground beside her was a suitcase with two white envelopes sitting neatly on top, and that wasn't even the strangest most shocking part of the situation. For the girl, who must have been sleeping for they could hear her breathing and knew she was not dead, had two large white wings protruding from between her shoulder blades curled around her like a sleeping-bag or a caterpillar wrapped in its cocoon.

For the first time since completing the ritual, Sebastian spoke out loud. But only to utter the last two words anyone would expect him to say in this situation.

"It's her…" he whispered, his voice hoarse and slightly croaky from not being used.

Before Jace could ask him what he had meant, his eyes wandered over to the suitcase next to her sleeping form and spied the two envelopes. Turning to Jace he asked;

"What do they say?"

So Jace walked up to the black, silver edged suitcase and picked up the two envelopes and was surprised to find that one was addressed to himself and the other to Sebastian. After one raised eyebrow and a silent deep breath later, he walked up to Sebastian handed him his letter and proceeded to open his own.

_Dear Jace,_

_I know you do not know who I am and I know you are probably wondering why I am here. Don't worry; I will explain everything once I am awake. If you could please ask Maryse Lightwood to let me stay at the institute in a room of my own, I will be eternally grateful. Oh and I do not need to go to the infirmary, I'm not sick I'm just asleep._

_Now that Sebastian is awake, you need to be careful. I highly doubt Marse or Clary or in fact anyone else down there is going to allow him to stay at the institute. Remember, he has done some bad things before you "killed" him. I think it would be best if you hid him somewhere until I am awake and we can work together to figure something else out. We can sneak him into my room for meetings and such via the window or something._

_Say hi to Clary, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maia, Jordan and Izzy for me. I'm sorry about Max. I Loved him like he was my own just reading about him. See you when I wake up, remember to hide Sebastian close, I would like to see him when I wake up._

_Juliet._

When Jace passed Sebastian his letter, his eyes first flickered over to the girl and as she turned over in her sleep, took in her appearance. She had brown mousey-ish hair with red and slight hints of gold mixed around tied up in a high ponytail, light brown and white ugg boots, long white dress that made her look like she had just stepped of the set of a Jane Austen movie, grey knee-length overcoat tanned but white almost-pale skin, a cute little "bum-chin" and full pale-pink lips which moved only rarely in her sleep except to mumble to herself so quietly he almost thought he had imagined her lips moving.

Glancing over to Jace, who was still reading his letter with a curious-yet-attentive look on his face, then glanced back to his own letter which had his real name scrawled on the front and the name he had gotten used to everyone calling him underneath it. Sighing, and with one more quick look at the girl, he turned over the envelope and slid the letter out. Tucking to envelope underneath the letter in his left hand, he began to read.

_Dear Jonathan (or Sebastian as I will call you from now on)_

_I know you do not know who I am, and I know you are probably wondering what I am doing here. Do not worry, all will be explained when I wake up. As you will have noticed, I have written another letter, to Jace. In it, I have asked him to get Maryse Lightwood to let me stay at the institute while I am here. I just hope they put me in my own room and not in the infirmary, I asked him not to, I mean seriously im not sick. I'm asleep._

_Even though you and Jace are officially "bonded" or whatever now, you do realise that in a few minute when every has started to wonder what's taking Jace so long, and they come up here. If they see you, no matter what Jace says, he isn't going to be able to stop them from trying to kill you or capture you or something else like that. _

_After what you did to them all (especially killing Max) in Idiris, I can assure you I would not be the best Idea for you to stay in sight. In my letter to Jace, I have asked him to hide you. When I awaken, I expect to meet you. From then on we will try to sneak you into the institute via my bedroom window or whatever for meetings and such. Now that you are awake, I don't know if you are a better person or not. Whether you're still bent on revenge and world domination or not, I don't care. Even if you're still a baddy, I bet I can get you to swing over to the good side._

_Now get Jace to hide you before they find you! If I wake up to find you've been captured or killed I will beat the living (or dead) shit outta you._

_Juliet._

With his mind still reeling, he snapped back into reality when Jace said "We need to hide you, She's right they won't be happy if they find you here."

Nodding his head, Sebastian slowly folded up his letter and put it in his pocket. After a few moments thinking, Jace and Sebastian agreed that it would be best at the moment to hide the bushes surrounding the rooftop until everyone had left and that Jace would come back with a change of clothes, some food and any news on the strange girl when she awoke. And with that, Jace walked over to the elevator, pushed the button, and walked in; while Sebastian took one last look at the girl, bent down, caressed her cheek, and walked over to the bushes to hide.


End file.
